Forbidden But Not
by TenkaiGamer
Summary: They find themselves somewhere below. That's when they realized the sparks between them. Yet, Alain doesn't know how to react with them.


"Ash! Alain!" Serena and the others yelled as they fell off the cliff.

"Serena, Bonnie, Clemont! Pikachu!" Ash screamed as he continued to fall. Alain was trying hard not to scream as he fell along with Ash. The others were no longer in sight and their Pokemon were at the Pokemon Center. All Alain managed to do is gulp. He was the first to land on the rocky ground. He hissed as his back hit the ground hard but not enough to kill him or break anything. He heard Ash's screams become louder. His eyes widened as he saw Ash was going to land face forward onto him. Ash landed right on top of Alain. Alain coughed as the air flew out of his lungs. Ash trembled slightly in pain. "What did I just land on..?" Ash mumbled to himself, wondering how he didn't feel the ground hit his face but something warm and comfortable.

"Can you get off of me now?" Alain asked in annoyance. Ash's eyes widened and scrambled to his feet, only for him to fall again thinking he was going to land on the ground behind him. Alain grabbed Ash and pulled him close to himself without thinking, seeing the ground was crumbling on the edge.

"Thanks…" Ash sighed in relief. He didn't feel like dying, not now.

"Your welcome I guess…" Alain looked around, seeing if there was any way to get out of this ravine. But there wasn't any easy way. "Looks like it's going to take a while to get out of here." He looked back at Ash, who was sound asleep on Alain.

Alain laid back on the ground, not bothering to move Ash aside. He closed his eyes and enjoyed the peace and quiet. Until he was bitten on the neck. "Hey!" He yelled, pushing Ash back. It didn't hurt Alain but it felt weird to him.

"Sorry. I couldn't help myself. You smelled so good that I didn't think it was you." Ash responded. Alain's face turned red in embarrassment.

"Do you even know what you're saying?" Alain asked.

"Well yeah. Did I say something bad? I only explained." Ash replied obliviously.

"Well not really. Just the fact that you smelled me is kind of weird." Alain explained. "I can make it better." Before Alain could ask for an explanation, Ash's lips were on the bite mark and began sucking. Alain gasped and pushed Ash away.

"You have no clue what you're doing!" Alain shouted.

"Okay maybe I don't but I wanted to help you because I like you…" Ash pouted, blushing. He knew he had liked Alain for a while and had wished to spend more time with him. But Alain was mostly independent and Ash could tell by that and didn't talk all that much. Alain was staring at Ash, flustered and shocked at what Ash just said.

"Do you even know what you're saying right now? I mean I can understand as friends but not above that level…"

"Of course I know what I'm saying. I like you on a stronger level Alain!" Alain's face was becoming more flustered, not knowing what to say nor do. "Please kiss me Alain…." He can't possibly want me to actually kiss him on the lips… Right? Alain asked himself. Ash got closer to him. One couldn't hurt.. Alain put his hand behind Ash's head and connected their lips together. Both of their eyes were closed, enjoying the kiss. Alain was hoping this would be over, but for some reason he didn't want to pull away. He took off Ash's hat and deepened the kiss.

"Alain…" He whispered into the kiss. It wasn't heated or full of lust. It was simple and passionate. Alain pulled away with a serious look.

"That's all you get." Ash smiled at Alain's comment. "You're a good kisser Alain. And you seemed to have enjoyed it too. Why stop?" Alain froze at his comment. He was right about one thing. He did enjoy the kiss though he didn't want to admit it so he didn't say another word.

"Alain? Do you have dreams about other guys and you together?" He acted like nothing was wrong about asking such a perverted question.

"Why are you asking me all this? You ask too many questions." Alain stated annoyed.

"Sorry…" Ash apologized. But before Alain could say something back, Ash's lips were back on his. Alain's eyes widened in surprise. Ash pinned Alain's hands down with all of his strength. Alain was so taken back that he didn't push back. Instead, he let it happen. Ash leaned down and warm lips meet Alain's. Lips moving slowly against each other. Alain sighed into the kiss and Ash relaxed, their bodies pressing one another. Alain's arms slowly wrapped around the trainor's waist.

"If you don't actually like me, then tell me why you're doing this?" Ash whispered on Alain's lips.

"I wish I knew myself."


End file.
